


shouldn't

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, So much kissing man, let me have this, they're making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug knows they shouldn't be kissing -- especially not likethis.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: chatdupain  
tumblr: rosekasa

“We shouldn’t,” she said.

“I know.”

The night was black, blacker than the ones they spent sitting on rooftops overlooking the city centre, or even quaint neighbourhoods with their smattering of lampposts. Amidst the rain, they dove below a tree on the outskirts of the Bois de Vincennes, where no street lights, headlights, nor traffic lights could illuminate the path from Ladybug to Chat Noir.

On the rooftops, she never tried that path. She glanced at it. She considered it, a few times. But the lights frightened her, and after all her glancing and considering, Ladybug came to the conclusion that they  _ shouldn’t _ .

Then, in the dark, she leaned closer. Her eyes didn’t adjust, but she knew he was close; her cold nose rubbed against his. 

“Chat Noir…”

“My Lady.”

“We shouldn’t.” Her eyes drooped.

“I know.”

She stole a glimpse of him, and — even without the lights — the shimmer of his gaze was bright. It was glassy and just a little foggy, like Marinette’s window had been that morning before she drew shapes in the condensation. Ladybug imagined she wasn’t any better — the fog wasn’t just in her eyes, but her brain, too.

Her lips ran over his. Not kissing, but touching. Feeling. Tasting the warmth but  _ only _ the warmth, because with all this rain, a little warmth was what she deserved. 

They wouldn’t kiss. She’d just brush her mouth over his, then pull back.

But then she grabbed his face and pulled him in and suddenly it was too late. 

Perhaps there might have been a chance for her to move away, to apologise, to untangle herself from him and take her seat on the wet grass and pretend nothing happened — but he made it worse: he kissed  _ back _ . He matched her mouth-bruising fervour, tilting his head for her, doing something with his tongue and her lower lip that left her at a crossroad between sinking into his arms and pulling him into hers, instead.

She yanked him closer, scooting back on the grass while he crawled towards her. They didn’t stop kissing, but he chased her touch as she moved back, as she invited the chase. 

A raindrop splashed against her forehead. Ladybug gasped, and stopped kissing him. 

She opened her eyes, and there was light. Moonlight, to be exact. Silver light slanted across his forehead, his mask, and his red lips that shone with her taste. 

“What are we doing?” she asked. Her hands didn’t move from his face.

“Something we shouldn’t,” he answered. His breath ran over her nose and cheeks, and the raindrop that slid between her eyebrows.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. She shouldn’t have, but still leaned into his touch when she felt it on her thigh.


End file.
